Element team N's dilemma
by AngelSlayer666
Summary: The element team is back and they got a problem. Join Louis, Alex, and Joey as they try to stop the alien infestation from getting out of the school. See all the things they will discover and find out why Mildry High isn't as normal as they thought


Authors note: Ha! I have made my come back and I'm starting with an alien vs. predator Fan fic. I don't own Alien vs. Predator but I do own Joey, Alex, and Louis so don't get no ideas anywho the first chapter is short and is more of a prologue to introduce the threat. So enjoy.

Chapter one: The dream

Louis woke to the retched sound of his alarm clock. The teen slammed his hand down upon it, and got out of bed. "That was the worse dream ever." He thought rubbing the sleep from his pale blue eyes. "I'll probably never sleep again." So later he packed his things and said goodbye to his mom and left for the bus. "Hey Louis how are you man!?!" Joey, a 15 year old with flaming red hair and shiny green eyes called. "Can't complain." He mumbled. "I know that tone. What happened?" The red head asked, eying him suspiciously. "Nothing happened _Joey_. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Louis replied angrily. "Oh I see. You had a nightmare." "NO I just couldn't sleep ok. Geez leave me alone." Louis stormed onto the bus which had just arrived. "He'll spill the beans." Joey thought hoping on the bus in his normal happy way, and taking a seat with Alexander who had his nose in a really long **Stephen King** book as usual. "Hey Alex." Joey greeted. "Hey." The purple haired boy replied not looking up from his book. Now Alexander was a strange one. He was the same age as Louis and Joey but he had naturally purple hair, three pricings, and silver eyes. Later at school the three were outside for lunch when Louis snapped. "Ok I have to tell someone about this dream or I'll explode." Louis screamed. "I knew you'd break eventually." Joey smiled cocking his head. Alex looked up from his book and stared at Louis. "So what happened." He asked.

"Well it went like this." Louis took a deep breath, "I was in school and we were all in class when these people dressed in military suits stormed in. They had guns and everything it was scary. All of a sudden all these strange creatures were everywhere and they were killing people. Then more alien things started to come in. Everyone was running around screaming and blood was everywhere. The creatures seemed to be having a battle or something." Louis paused. "So. Go on." Joey urged. "That was really it. Except some strange creature jumped at me and then I couldn't see anything anymore and that was all." Louis said as low as a whisper. There was a long silence then Alex said. "It's ok Louis. It was just a silly dream." But he sounded unsure. "Y-yeah a silly dream." Joey repeated. "Their scared too." Louis thought sadly. "Well do you feel better now that you got that off your chest dude?" Joey asked shaking the dream from his mind. "Any thing like that can come true in this shit of a world." He thought "Yeah." Louis lied. "Hey I have to go to the restroom guys be right back." Alex said running off. "Maybe their right. Maybe it was just a silly dream." But Louis couldn't shake it from his mind. "What if it all comes true? What if-" the boys thoughts were cut off be a cry for help. A cry from Alex.

"Alex where coming don't worry!" Joey called. "Help me!" The teen screamed. The two busted into the restroom followed by coaches, students, and teachers. "Oh my God!" Louis cried seeing the beast from his dream. Alex had his back to the wall blood on his arm where it seemed he had been cut. "Guys." The purple headed teen cried. Joey started to scream. "Hey!" The alien turned around. "Yeah you! Hey want some of this!?! Will come on and get it then!" Joey called and took off. The alien followed. "Oh boy what do I do now!?!" he thought. Suddenly he ran into a hard metal and fell over. Joey looked up to see a predator looking down on him. It lifted its claws ready to strike, but then the alien jumped on it. Joey saw his chance and took off running. "It's okay Alex." A gym teacher said unsurely trying to calm the shaking boy down. "No it isn't! There are more I know it! I saw them!" He replied.

"What do we do?" A teacher asked. "Everyone find a classroom and stay there ok!" another person called. "But what if there are more of those creatures outside?" someone else said. "Well we'll just have to take that chance. It isn't safe here!" someone else answered. "Right." The coach said. He helped Alex up and started out the door when suddenly they heard screams coming from other classrooms. "Oh no." the man thought. "No! This can't be happening!" Louis cried. "Well it is." The purpled haired teen replied a little calmer. "I'm not sure what is going on here but we have got to get out of this school. We have dealt with scarier things then this." He added. "What do you think happened to Joey?" Louis asked. "He's alright man." Alex said. "That's not what I asked." The brunet replied raising his voice. "Calm down." "Don't tell me to calm down! If this is going like my dream then there's gonna be a lot of blood shed here today! How can I keep calm? Please tell me cause I can't see it." "I-I don't now." He frowned. "I really don't."


End file.
